Mermaid Heel
Mermaid Heel Football Club 'is an all-female world football team competing in the Fiore Football League. Much of the guild is mysterious. The club is one of two to be located on Caelum, an island offshore Fiore. The chair(woman), who is also Master of the eponymous Guild, has not appeared in person but her ownership is legal. This chairwoman appointed Sylvia Christel as manager, though Nana Mishima has since replaced her. Mermaid Heel also have a "B" team. This team plays in the JLL (Jacob's Ladder League). History After Fairy Tail won the GMG, Minerva Orlando of Sabretooth accused the team of cheating, citing Cana Alberona's use of Fairy Glitter, for example. The two guilds argued, and in true Fairy Tail style, all top 6 guilds in Fiore joined in. Witnessing this, the Duke Of Stockport, on a visit to Magnolia, arranged for an international football tournament in Portugal to settle the dispute once and for all, approved by the King of Fiore. Kagura Mikazuchi and her teammates quickly found a peaceful island, on which they set up their team. This island also had an institution, in which the island's females could hone their footballing skills. This became Mermaid Heel's "B" team. However, all peace and quiet was ruined when Wealdstone FC arrived. In their eagerness to drive Wealdstone away, the girls injured Postman Pat. This in turn led to the anonymous Wealdstone manager insulting Beth Vanderwood's country lifestyle and Risley Law's weight. Relations were extremely frosty but following Clarence Seedorf, Sylvia Christel and Gordon Hill's intervention, the two parties are able to get along with some rivalry. In the Fiore Football League though, Mermaid Heel struggled, unlike their "rivals". Despite beating respectable Dutch club Twente 4-0 preseason, the team lost 5 of her first 6 League matches, including a 0-4 loss to Braga. The team did show good form in the Fiore Cup, scoring 18 goals in 4 matches en route to the Finals. Following the first of those wins the team won 6 of their next 8 League matches, also posting a perfect record in the Kabo Cup Group Stage. After a 1-2 loss to Quatro Cerebus, Mermaid Heel were firmly in the wrong half of the table. The chairwoman relieved Sylvia Christel of her services, appointing the "Little Witch" Mishima Nana. The female footballer began with two draws, but Mermaid Heel's new strength saw them start winning again, including a 1-0 defeat of Fairy Tail.That was as good as it got. The Mermaids followed that with three poor losses to relegation candidates Boavista, "rivals" Wealdstone and last but not least, Fairy Tail in the Fiore Cup Finals. Despite a disappointing finish of 11th, the Mermaids qualified for the 2015-16 EURO Cup. Fairy Tail, the Fiore Cup winners, had qualified for the Champions Cup. Therefore Mermaid Heel won the EURO Cup spot as next best in the Fiore Cup. Insignia Mermaid Heel's crest is the criss-crossed "M" symbol used in the Grand Magic Games. Rivalry As mentioned above, Wealdstone are Mermaid Heel's main rivals. The sides contest the Caelum derby, winning one match apiece. Players ''Accurate as of 10 June 2015. Trivia *Mermaid Heel are the only "New Dozen" team to have a "B" team. As such, they might be inspired by the Primeira Liga team Maritimo. Names like Maria Maazou and Patricia Bauer also play on Maritimo player names. Achievements '''Fiore Cup Runners-up (1): 2014-15 (qualified for EURO Cup)